


【盾冬】巴基的转学第一天

by inkhasnotaste



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkhasnotaste/pseuds/inkhasnotaste
Summary: 一只内心戏很足的巴基巴基的十米厚史蒂夫同款男友滤镜两只被爱情冲昏头脑的笨蛋





	【盾冬】巴基的转学第一天

1.  
巴基讨厌学校。  
2.  
巴基讨厌新的东西。  
3.  
今天是巴基转学的第一天。新的学校，新的生活，糟得不能再糟了。  
4.  
巴基从讲台上望下去。雀斑，讨厌。耳环，讨厌。劣质又夸张的粉色染发，讨厌。金发，耀眼的金发，阳光下过分耀眼的金发，嗯 。  
5.  
阳光下过分耀眼的金发男，哇哦。  
6.  
教室里唯一的空位旁的阳光下过分耀眼的金发男，我的天。  
7.  
巴基咽了咽口水。别表现得像个小白脸似的，詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯！他不动声色地擦了擦手心的汗，尽量自然地走向金发男……旁边的座位。  
8.  
不要再看向那个英俊的，眼睛蓝到清澈的，鼻梁高挺的，嘴唇让人想狠狠地亲吻的金发大胸肌肉男了，詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯!他究竟有什么好的？给我看路！  
9.  
“你好，”金发男友善地笑着向巴基伸出了手：“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”  
10.  
我的天不要再笑了，你难道不知道它的杀伤力有多大吗！？是我的幻觉吗为什么他的脸在发光？！  
11.  
哇哦这只手可真好看，老天爷啊，这只手应该被雕刻下来放在博物馆里展览才对。  
12.  
等等，他是要跟我握手吗？  
13.  
哦，不不不不要把手缩回去不要露出受伤的表情我只是反应有点慢而已啊再给我握手的一个机会吧求你了！  
14.  
“呃……当然可以，如果你想的话。”  
15.  
我刚刚是把心里想的说出来了吗？  
16.  
哦，草。  
17.  
手感好棒啊，我爱他手指的茧和手背的骨节，怎么会有人的手连茧和骨节都这么完美？  
18.  
该放手吗？是不是握的时间有点长了？可是手感好棒啊，那就再多握三秒好了，不会有人发现的詹姆斯，忍受了这么糟糕的一天的四分之一，这是你应得的报酬！  
19.  
3,2,1。好，放手！咦？为什么他还握着我的手？  
20.  
“哦，不好意思，呃……”史蒂夫讪笑两声，有些慌张地松开了手。  
21.  
巴基的屁股有些不自在地在板凳上挪动了一下，他感觉自己在跟一种无形的力量作斗争，一种巨大的，朝向史蒂夫·超完美·罗杰斯的引力，他要费劲全力才能勉强不往左边靠过去同时将头扭向黑板的方向。  
22.  
诶？上课了？？什么时候的事情？？？  
23.  
管他呢。  
24.  
不行，不许把头扭过去，那里的光太刺眼了你想被闪瞎吗？想想那些眼镜书呆，你难道想加入他们吗？！  
25.  
就……就一下  
26  
如果被发现了你会被当成变态的詹姆斯，你就这么想在转学第一天搞砸一切吗？  
27.  
没关系的就一眼，他只要没在看我就不会被发现的。  
28.  
那就……一眼？  
29.  
就这么说定了！  
30.  
巴基右手托着腮，左手将几缕掉出来的长发夹回耳后，失去了遮挡，右边的光显得更亮了，阳光打在他的左半边脸上，又暖又痒。巴基眨了眨眼，悄悄将头往左侧偏了一点，眼珠微微转动，闯入视线的是一双聚精会神的湛蓝如湖水的眼睛。  
31.  
嗯？  
32.  
我操我操我操我操我操我操  
33.  
视线对上了我被发现了完了完了完了我要被当成变态了，詹姆斯你个傻×，你非得这么做是吧，你就非得在第一天确保以后的每一天都不好过！  
34.  
咦，为什么视线会对上？  
35.  
他也在看我吗？真的假的？为什么？  
36.  
他的脸好红哦，是发烧了吗？哇哦，连耳朵也一起红了诶，为什么有人连发烧都这么可爱？  
37.  
为什么我的脸这么烫，是被传染了吗？我也发烧了？为什么我要笑啊，嘴角你给我撇下去，不要笑得像个傻子似的，你知道你现在有多诡异吗？  
38.  
“也许我们放学可以一起回去，你知道的，”史蒂夫突然转过了身，他的音量有点太大了，巴基甚至听出了些许颤音：“我在上学的路上一眼就看到你了，嗯，然后发现我们同路……当然我不是什么跟踪狂什么的，只是恰巧你知道吧恰巧走慢了几步就…………嗯。”看着巴基碧绿的疑惑的双眼，史蒂夫闭上了嘴巴，自暴自弃地转回身去，双手狠狠地擦了把脸。  
39.  
哇哦，这可真是……但昨天踩点看到的离回家的路差了两条街的奶茶店真的很棒，如果跟史蒂夫一起回去的话就没法去奶茶店了。美男重要还是奶茶重要？这还用选吗？抱歉啦金发男~  
40.  
“假如……你愿意先陪我去奶茶店坐坐？”


End file.
